Fives (SWAU)
Reyheas Lawquane, born with the designation CT-27-5555 and later re-designated as ARC-5555, was a clone trooper who served in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars and later became a Concordian Journeyman Protector and bounty hunter. Because of his clone designation, he was given the nickname "Fives." Around 22 BBY, right about the time that the clone war had begun, Fives was assigned to Domino Squad, a unit of clone cadets that trained within the planet Kamino's clone military education complex, under the command of the Siniteen Sergeant Bric. Fives and his squad were required to pass a test in order to become battle-ready clone troopers. After the completion of their training, Fives, along with a number of other rookie clone troopers, was assigned to Rishi Station, a listening post located on the moon of Rishi. Fives was present when the Confederate General Grievous invaded the moon to take control of the Republic listening post. With the arrival of Clone Commander Cody and Clone Captain Rex, the two clone officers helped Fives and the surviving rookie troops retake the outpost. Fives, Echo and Hevy, the three remaining rookie survivors, were rewarded with medals for their service on the Rishi moon and were inducted into the 501st Legion. They later helped defend Kamino after Grievous, along with Dark Acolyte Asajj Ventress, invaded the planet and attacked Tipoca City. Following the Confederate attack on Kamino, Fives and his brothers were promoted to ARC troopers for their continuous efforts. As the war continued, Fives, Hevy and Echo joined Jedi Generals Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker in the rescue of Jedi Master Even Piell from the Confederate prison known as the Citadel. After they rescued Piell and his officers, the facility's warden, Osi Sobeck, released battle droid forces on Fives and the Republic group. While the battle ended with both Piell and Echo being listed as K.I.A., Fives and the surviving members of his team were rescued by Jedi Master Plo Koon. By 20 BBY, Fives was still with the 501st, being part of the Legion's assault on the shadow world of Umbara. When General Pong Krell took over command from Anakin Skywalker, Fives was the loudest voice against Krell and his leadership, even being threatened by Krell himself with his lightsaber in order to get him to stand down. Fives was proven right when Krell revealed himself to be working against the Republic after he manipulated both the 501st and the 212th to engage each other in battle under the guise of the other being disguised Umbarans, a moment that scarred all clones involved. When Krell was arrested, it was Fives that convinced Rex that he was too dangerous to be left alive. Fives would remember that battle for the rest of his life due to the loss of so many brothers, some of whom he killed himself due to false pretenses. Umbara was also the sight of the death of another fellow Domino Squad member, Hevy, which weighed heavily on his conscience. Fives was also present during the Battle for Ringo Vinda, the same battle that saw a crazed Tup assassinate General Tiplar. Fives accompanied him back to Kamino for further medical study, which revealed that Tup had a his bio-chip tampered with, which him to turn on the Jedi. Fives did some digging and found out that a Kaminoan, Ouma Ki, was a Separatist sympathizer and tampered with Tup's biochip in order to get Anakin Skywalker killed. This prompted Ouma Ki to drug him and try to wipe his memory, but Fives escaped and was declared a fugitive by the Kaminoan. On the run, Fives was able to convey his information to Captain Rex and General Skywalker, which got Ouma Ki arrested but was unable to stop the Kaminoan from declaring Tup to be insane and giving him a lethal injection. Afterwards, Fives had his inhibitor chip removed because he didn't trust the Kaminoans, and convinced as many of his brothers as he could to do the same. During the Battle of Anaxes, Fives would team up with Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Jesse, Kix and Clone Force 99, also known as the "Bad Batch", to recover Rex's algorithm that was somehow stolen. As Fives was one of two others who knew about the algorithm, the other being Echo, he was viewed with suspicion, but Rex vehemently denied that Fives was a traitor. It would later be revealed that Echo was alive and being held hostage on Skako Minor. Fives and his team successfully rescued Echo, who would rejoin the 501st and use his cybernetic enhancements to bring about a Republic victory on Anaxes. Category:Star Wars Alternate Universe Category:Star Wars Category:Characters (SWAU)